Smallville: Swann Season 4
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A continuation of Smallville: Swann when Kara arrives.
1. Bizarro

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 4**

Episode 1 Bizarro

(It opens right after the previous episode as Clark lands in a forest as Bizarro lands next to him, returning to normal once out of the sunlight.)

Clark: Oh... Well that hurt.  
Bizarro: You ever wondered what would happen to these humans if you weren't here to protect them?

[Bizarro motions to the dam breaking apart.]

Clark: No! Lex! Lionel!

(Clark's about to go to the damn when Bizarro grabs him and knocks him back.)

Bizarro: I just don't have your DNA, I have your memories. All your thoughts. Every last twisted one of them.

[Bizarro slams him into a giant rock. Cut to the dam falling apart. Lex walks out of the facility dragging his father. Lionel is still out cold.]

Lex: Lord, you're heavy!

[Lex goes to his car and puts Lionel in the passenger seat. He closes the door and see's the dam starting to crumble.]

Lex: Uh-oh.

(Suddenly, the dam crumbles, and they all fall in. As they do that, Lex looks out his window to see a young girl of about nineteen appear. She looks at Lex and Lionel, rips the roof off of Lex's car, and flies them to the surface, as the sun is in Lex's eyes, he can't make out the girl's face, but Lionel coughs and gets up as the girl flies off.)

Lex: What the hell was that?

Lionel: What the hell was what?  
Lex: That girl.  
Lionel: What girl?

Lex: The one that flew.  
Lionel: Lex, I think you took in a bit too much seawater. Clark must have saved us.

(A tree falls several miles away.)

Lex: Oh yeah?  
Lionel: Good point.

(Cut back to the fight.)

Clark: What do you want?  
Bizarro: Everything you have.

(Bizarro lifts Clark up.)

Bizarro: YOU DON'T DESERVE YOUR LIFE! ... I do.

[Bizarro tries to punch Clark. Cut to slow motion. Clark notices Bizarro is slowing down. Clark catches his fist.]

Clark: What the...?

(Clark notices Bizarro's white rocky skin before Bizarro wrenches his hand free and notices it before retreating. Clark notices the sun beams.]

Clark: Sunlight.

[Clark suddenly hears a dog barking and rushing water with his super hearing. He speeds there to see the ruined dam as a puppy with white fur paddles to Clark as he jumps on top of him and licks Clark all over. Cut to a young boy and his father fishing. A dog barks at thin air.]

Young boy: What's the matter, Dexter?

(Dexter looks around, but nothing's there anymore. Cut to the Farm as Clark arrives as Lex, Lionel, Chloe, Dr. Swann, and Lana are there.)

Lana: Clark, what happened?  
Clark: Th Phantom took my DNA, and the only weakness he has now is sunlight.  
Chloe: Okay, what the heck is that thing?!  
Dr. Swann: A tragic injustice to nature on my part.

Lex: _What_ is it?

Dr. Swann: An experiment I worked on with J'onn on Krypton. Unfortunately, we made a monstrosity. Isolated, with no one coming close to it, it became angry. It was also unstable, and the only cure was Kryptonian DNA. However, the council felt the creature was too dangerous and had it cast into the Phantom Zone. All he knows is hatred and self preservation.  
Chloe: That council is a bunch of jerks... You weren't on it, were you?  
Dr. Swann: No.  
Chloe: Okay. That council was a bunch of jerks.

Lex: Yes, well we have another problem. There's another super powered being here.

Clark: Who?  
Lex: She saved me and Dad when the dam collapsed.  
Clark: Did you get a good look at her?  
Lex: Just that she was a blond.

Chloe (Sarcastically): Great that narrows the search.

Lex: I know we should focus on the Phantom first.  
Clark: Do you or Lionel have a Kryptonite reserve?  
Lex: Yeah... Brilliant!

(Cut to a reserve in Level Three of the Smallville Plant as Bizarro absorbs all the Kryptonite there.)

Bizarro: Just what I needed.  
Clark: I figured you'd come here for a recharge.

Bizarro: I knew you'd try to stop me.

Clark: My father told me about you. If you copied my DNA and memories, then you definitely can't be all bad.  
Bizarro: Let's face it. We all have our dark sides.

Clark: But you don't have to be that.

Bizarro: As long as you live, I won't stop this.

(Bizarro slams Clark into a wall.)

Bizarro: I won't stop until I have everything you have!

(Bizarro goes to Clark as his skin becomes rocky in direct sunlight that also hits Clark, and he uses the boost to punch Bizarro through the roof as he's grabbed by Martian Manhunter and flown off. Bizarro is screaming maniacally.]

Clark: Ouch.

[Clark looks at his hand, which is bloody and broken. It heals up in the sun light. Cut back to the Farm.)

Clark: Hey guys. John took care of the Phantom.  
John: I couldn't have done it without you, Clark.  
Lex: What did you do with him?  
John: I left him on the sunny side of Mars.

Clark: Is there any chance he can escape?

John: Not unless there's an eclipse.

Clark I hope that doesn't happen.

Lex: No kidding.  
Clark: Now... Is there anything you can tell me about the girl that saved you and Lionel?

(Cut to the girl in a blue and red outfit as she flies into the air and looks at a pendant with an image of baby Kal-El in it.)

Lex (VO): I don't know, but I hope we find her soon.

(The girl flies back to Earth, prepared to look for Kal-El.)

To Be Continued...


	2. Kara

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 4**

Episode 2: Kara

(It opens in Smallville as the girl looks around the playground at the three-year-olds.)

Kara: Okay, now which one of them is Kal-El?

(Cut to the sight of the dam as Clark and Lex investigate when Lois shows up.)

Lois: Hey guys. This looks cool, huh?  
Clark: Lois? When did you go Chloe on us?  
Lois: Around the time I saw a spaceship in the football field.

(Lois is about to take a picture when she's knocked out by the girl as she grabs the phone.)

Kara: Tell your friend to keep her hands off my stuff.

(The girl crushes the phone and speeds off.)

Clark: That's the girl who saved you?

[Lex smiles.]

Lex: Yep.  
Clark: Look after Lois. I'll get her.

(Clark speeds after the girl. Lex goes to Lois' side and pats her cheek.]

Lex: Lois?

(Lois wakes up.)

Lois: What the heck happened? Where's my phone?  
Lex: A tree branch fell.  
Lois: Where's Clark?  
Lex: Dr. Swann needed him.

(Cut to the playground as Kara holds up a three-year-old.)

Kara: Are you Kal-El?  
Boy: Nope.  
Kara: Alright.  
Clark: Hey!

(Clark arrives as Kara stares.)

Kara: I don't know how you got here, but leave me alone. I'm looking for someone.

(Kara goes off as Clark follows her to a bridge.)

Kara: I said leave me alone!

(Kara flies up and prepares to kick Clark when he catches her foot and brings her down.)

Kara: Ouch! ... Who are you?  
Clark: That's what I was going to ask...

(Clark notices the Mark of El on her bracelet.)

Clark: Never mind. I'm guessing you're related to Jor-El.  
Kara: You know Jor-El? He's my uncle. I was sent here by my father to look after his son, Kal-El.  
Clark: Well... You're about eighteen years too late and two years too young.  
Kara: Too young? I baby sat the kid when I was sixteen.  
Clark: Well that makes this awkward. I'm Kal-El.  
Kara: You can't be Kal-El! Kal-El's a little baby that laughs when you tickle his feet!  
Clark: I didn't need to hear that part.  
Kara: Well if you are Kal-El, how come you're grown up while I'm the same as when I left?!  
Clark: My friend Lex found you in a lake where you saved him and his dad. We found your ship near there. You must have been stuck in the dam and in suspended animation.  
Kara: Okay, now what?  
Clark: Bring you home.

(Cut to the farm as Clark brings Kara there.)

Kara: This is your home?

(Dr. Swann rolls up.)

Dr. Swann: Hello Kal-El. (Noticing Kara) Kara?  
Kara: Uncle Jor-El? (Brightening up) Uncle Jor-El! (Devastated) Rao above, what the hell happened to you?!  
Dr. Swann: An accident.

Kara: What are you doing on Earth? Why aren't you on Krypton?

(Clark and Dr. Swann stare at her in disbelief.)

Kara: What?  
Clark: Kara... Kara, Krypton is gone. You, Dad, and I are the only survivors.  
Kara: ... No... No! Planets don't just explode, Kal-El!  
Clark: It was a result of Zod's war with the planet.  
Kara: What war? Zod was stopped before he could do anything.  
Clark: Kara, he corrupted the Brain Inter Active Construct and fought the council. In the aftermath, his body was destroyed, and he was sent to the Phantom Zone, but Krypton's core ended up igniting somehow.  
Kara: The Brain Inter Active Construct? But... But Uncle Jor-El made it. It's just a simple computer program.  
Clark: I've seen Brainiac, Kara. He's very much more than a computer program.  
Dr. Swann: Kara, this is a lot to take in. Maybe you should rest, and Kal-El can help you adjust to what powers you haven't discovered yet.

[Kara is distraught. She plops down on the couch as Lana comes in.)

Lana: Hey, who are you?  
Kara: I'm Kal-El's cousin, Kara. Who are you?  
Lana: Clark's fiancée.  
Kara: Who's Clark?  
Clark: Me.

Kara: You gave up your Kryptonian name?

Clark: No. My name is Clark and Kal-El, but all my friends call me Clark.

Kara: Doesn't it ever get confusing?

Dr. Swann: No. My Earth name's Virgil Swann.  
Kara: Okay... So, should I still call you...?  
Clark: For undercover reasons, we'd prefer our Earth names.  
Kara: Okay. So... You're engaged? So... What's your name?  
Lana: Lana Lang.  
Kara: Did you know that I babysat your fiancée a few times?  
Lana: That's probably awkward. Considering you and I are almost the same age.

Clark: I'll call Lex and tell him we found you.

(Clark calls up Lex.)

Clark: Hey Lex, the girl who saved you? We just found out she's my cousin. She came here in the first Meteor Shower and got stuck in the dam.

(Lex looks at Kara, hangs up, and walks up to her.)

Lex: Thanks for saving me and my dad. The name's Lex Luthor.  
Kara: Wow...

(Kara's eyes glow red as Clark quickly turns her around, and a frying pan is melted.)

Kara: What the hell was that?  
Clark & Dr. Swann: Heat vision.

Kara: Heat what?

Clark: To put it simply, we've got some work to do.

(Cut to a field as Clark puts in a scarecrow.)

Clark: Rule number 1, practice away from the house. Rule number 2, give you privacy.

(Clark walks off as Kara thinks of Lex, and the scarecrow bursts into flames.)

Kara: Oh. That's heat vision.

(Cut to the farm as Clark puts a Watermelon on a pile of hay as Dr. Swann observes.)

Clark: Now, watch me.

(Clark uses his heat vision to draw a smiley face on it.)

Clark: Your turn.  
Kara: What am I? Five?  
Clark: Just do it. It's best to practice precision.

(Kara sighs and uses heat vision on the watermelon as it blows up.)

Clark: Yeah. You're not going out until you can put the mug on the melon.  
Kara: That's not fair! I'm the one who's supposed to be teaching you!  
Dr. Swann: You can teach each other. Clark can teach you how to control your power and blend in on earth and you can teach him how to fly.  
Kara: Fine.

(Clark and Dr. Swann walk out.)

Clark: So... What was Kara's father like?  
Dr. Swann: While I trust Kara, I don't trust your uncle, or why he'd send her here after you.  
Clark: Why?  
Dr. Swann: Every experiment my brother Zor-El conducted was motivated by power and greed.  
Clark: Oh.

[Clark looks over at Lex, who is talking to Kara. Dr. Swann smiles.]

Dr. Swann: I think he's taken a shine to her.

Clark: Well, I hope it might work out.

(Cut to Lex.)

Lex: You're just focusing on the melon itself. Try focusing on the point you want.

(Kara sighs and focuses as a scorch mark appears.)

Kara: Oh.

(Kara does the same on the other side and draws on a mouth as she smiles.)

Kara: Thanks!

(Kara stares at Lex before she turns her head.)

Kara: I feel awkward.  
Lex: Don't. I'm sure your uncle and Clark will be happy.

(Lex pats her shoulder as she smiles. Cut to the farm as Kara's lighting candles with her heat vision.)

Kara: Alright, now what?  
Clark: This is... Hopefully... An easy one.

(Clark puts his hand in his pocket and pulls it out.)

Clark: We'll see if you have x-ray vision. Try focusing on my hand, and if you do, you'll see through my hand. Also, if you get a headache, that's good.

Kara: A quarter.

(Clark holds up a quarter.)

Clark: That's good.  
Kara: Okay, how do you shut it off? I'm seeing your skeleton right now.

Clark: Just close your eyes.

(Kara does so and opens them.)

Kara: Thank you. Now what?  
Clark: Hearing.

(They go to a water tower.)

Clark: What do you hear?

(Kara closes her eyes and hears everything as a jumbled mess as she groans.)

Clark: Okay, now... just try focusing on one thing.

[Kara follows the noise of a kid bouncing a basketball in Australia as all the other noises cease. Kara sighs.)

Kara: Oh, that's much better.  
Clark: Okay, just one more... Then I think we'll just get your ship and be done for the day. Super breath. My dad has way more experience with it than I do, so let's try learning from him.  
Kara: Hey, how come you're holding off the flight lesson?  
Clark: Um... Uh...  
Kara: What? Are you afraid of heights?  
Clark: Not as much as when I was little.

(Kara smirks.)

Kara: Ha-ha!  
Clark: Hey, at least I didn't blow up a watermelon.  
Kara: ... I liked you better when all you could do was giggle and coo.  
Clark: Well get used to me being able to be quipy.

Kara: Race ya!

[Kara soars in the air.]

Clark (grumbling): Cheater.

[Clark super speeds off. They arrive at the farm.)

Kara: I won.  
Clark: Yeah, next time, we do it on equal footing.  
Kara: Okay, so super breath?  
Dr. Swann: You ever had a cold?  
Kara: No. Why?  
Dr. Swann: That's usually how it manifests itself.  
Kara: As a cold?

Clark: Pretty much.

Kara: Well I feel fine. So let's go get the ship. I'll race you.

(Kara speeds off as Clark smiles and speeds after her.)

Lana: Well that's nice. I wonder what Patricia is gonna say? Being that Kara is her...Aunt?

Dr. Swann: Still just her cousin. Her father was my brother.  
Lana: Oh yeah.

(Clark and Kara come back.)

Clark: The ship's gone.  
Kara: Stupid ship didn't have an alarm or something! ... So where's yours?  
Clark: Oh it's... All over.  
Kara: Huh?  
Clark: I... Blew it up.  
Kara: Oh, Uncle Jor-El must have been ticked.

Clark: Actually, he was pretty understanding.

Kara: Oh.  
Dr. Swann: Also, there's someone I'd like you to meet, Kara.  
Kara: Who?

(Cut to that night as Patricia arrives.)

Patricia: Hey... Who's the blond?  
Kara: My name's Kara.  
Clark: Patricia, meet our cousin.

Patricia: Cousin? We have a cousin?

Kara: I'm your uncle Zor-El's daughter. So what can you do?  
Patricia: I'm just super strong and super fast.  
Kara: You can't fly yet either? Huh. Oh, I get it. You're afraid of heights too.  
Patricia: No I'm not!

(Clark smirks as Patricia slaps him.)

Patricia: Shut up, Clark, I am not!  
Clark: Oh, then the plane story was what? An amusing fable?  
Lana: Ooh, what's the plane story?  
Patricia: No. No-no! You cannot tell them the plane story! She's not even married to you yet!  
Lex: Let's leave it up to the oldest one here. Dr. Swann?

(Dr. Swann smiles mischievously.)

Lex: Let's leave this family story for later. We have a missing ship and have no idea who has it.

Kara: I have an idea.

(She flies up and uses super hearing to hear a radio report before speeding back in.)

Kara: Some lady named Victoria Hardwick has it.  
Lex: Oh crap... We should have seen that one coming.  
Clark: Yeah.  
Kara: Why are you guys so calm about this?  
Clark: We've dealt with her before. Come on. Patricia, you up for this, or you could stay and... Get reacquainted with Lex.

Lex (To Patricia): Nothing against you, but I'm going with you!

Patricia: Yeah. You're not alone anymore, Clark.  
Clark: Alright. Let's go.

(They head off to Victoria's Metropolis penthouse. Cut to Clark and Patricia super speeding in. Kara speeds in with Lex in her arms. Lex gags a little.)

Lex: Wow. (Recomposing) Okay, here's my plan, when Bart tried to get info from here, he got shocked, so I'll go in and talk to Victoria.  
Kara: What?  
Lex: Two words Kara. Secret identities.  
Kara: ... What?  
Clark: How much peace do you think we'll get if people know what we can do?  
Kara: A lot?  
Patricia: ... Wow, are you sure you're the daughter of a scientist?  
Kara: ... Shut up.

[Cut to Lex entering Victoria's room.]

Lex: Victoria, I see you're brimming up your devious schemes again.  
Victoria: Why, Lex, what an unexpected pleasure.

Lex: I was wondering what happened to a ship my friends and I were looking at.

Victoria: A ship?  
Lex: Yes. Apparently, someone stole the ship and, like a fool, they have no idea what they're dealing with.

Victoria: Science fiction.  
Lex: So's experimenting on the corpses of people possessed by an alien spirit, but you ate that up.

Victoria: Are you accusing me of something?  
Lex: If I am you'd know.  
Victoria: Oh, poor abused, neurotic, Lex. I think your time among Smallville's populace has clouded your mind.

Lex: Maybe.

(Lex touches a device in his pocket. Cut to outside as the car gives off a slight hum.)

Clark: In we go.

[The three speed in. Clark cuts the wires of a security camera with heat vision as Kara grabs her ship and speeds out. Cut to Lex as his cell phone rings.)

Lex: Excuse me.

(Lex checks a text message that reads, "We have this ship".)

Lex: Call from a friend. See you around, Victoria.

(Lex walks out as Victoria scoffs and is about to look at footage of the ship when she finds that there's no video feed.)

Victoria: LEX!

(Victoria goes off, but Lex and his car are gone.)

Victoria: BUGGER!

(Cut to the farm as Clark places Kara's ship in the loft.)

Clark: It'll be safe here.  
Kara: You won't blow it up, will you?  
Clark: No. I only did it because I thought it would get rid of the AI Jor-El.  
Kara: What's an AI of Uncle Jor-El for?  
Dr. Swann: In case I didn't make it.  
Lex: That looks pretty cool.  
Kara: Now what?  
Clark: I introduce you to my mom.  
Kara: I already know Aunt Lara.  
Clark: My Earth mom.

(Chloe comes in.)

Chloe: Hey guys... Cool ship. Okay, Dr. Swann called, here is a copy of Kara's birth certificate, and a back-story for you guys to study.

Kara: Oh, thank you, Chloe. But Lex already provided me with an identity.

Chloe: What?  
Lex: Actually, Chloe still did. I took a peak at your work and managed to pull a couple extra strings. Clark, meet Jonathan Kent's niece, Kara Kent.  
Chloe: ... You're good.  
Lex: Thanks.  
Clark: Okay, let's head over to DC. Up for coming, Lex? We're using Dad's private plane.  
Patricia: You tell ANYBODY the plane story; I will tell Kara the pea story.  
Clark: I was guessing Mom was gonna do that actually.  
Kara: So... What is the plane story?

(They head off.)

Patricia: No! No! Do not tell her! I will kick you in the crotch if you do!

(Everyone laughs and heads out.)

The End.


End file.
